1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for transforming files from a source file format to a destination file format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, computer users will want to transform a data file in one format to a another format. This operation may be performed by calling an application program utilizing the source format and using the application program to transform the file to a destination format. For instance, many wordprocessor, spreadsheet, database, and other types of programs use a proprietary file format for their files. Such applications also allow the user to transform a file in the application's proprietary file format to the proprietary format used in a competitor's application. For instance, both Corel WordPerfect and Microsoft Word** allow users to transform files in their proprietary file formats to the file format used by the competing product. Such application programs typically provide access to the file format transformation operation through the “Save As” item on the file menu item.
Notwithstanding such techniques for transforming files, there is a need in the art to provide tools to improve the ease by which users can transform files to different file formats.